


Why they love each other (Dreamnoblade) ~ (This is basically me testing out ao3)

by ImNot_MentallyStable



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ao3 is confusing, Can I add more once I start writing?, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, I have no plan, Im writing this in one chapter to see how long it'll get, M/M, Um Dreamnotfound ig?, Wattpad writer lol, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, i hope so, what am i supposed to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNot_MentallyStable/pseuds/ImNot_MentallyStable
Summary: This is just a short thing about why they love each other. [DISCLAIMER ~ I don't ship these two in real life, just their personas]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Why they love each other (Dreamnoblade) ~ (This is basically me testing out ao3)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm mainly a wattpad writer so please forgive me, I don't know what I'm doing.

Dream didn't know exactly why he loved Technoblade. Maybe it was his sarcastic remarks, or the way he always could sense when Dream was tense. It could be the way Technoblade was always genuine with him. When they were around each other, they weren't just the blood god and his enemy, they were lovers. Possibly it's the way he always knew what to say to calm Dream down, or the way he supported him no matter the circumstances.  
Any reason Dream trusted his lover with his life. He knew that he would always love him no matter what.  
Technoblade didn't know exactly why he loved Dream. Maybe it was how he would hold his hand whenever he got the chance, or how he didn't need to say "I love you" for Technoblade to know what he meant. Possibly it was the tender moments that the two shared when they were alone. Or it could be how he always put others first, which sure it made Techno worry, but he always ended up taking care of himself as well.  
Either way, they both loved each other and wouldn't give each other up for the world...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
